


MatsuHanaIwaOi One-Shots

by Yookane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Caring boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Rarepair Weekend, I love all my sons, Kisses, Matsuhanaiwaoi, Multi, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly, Polyamory, Shame on the author, Some of them are, author is a sucker for sappy matsuhanaiwaoi, i wrote the instead of writing the sequel to my iwaoi story, kinda sad??, lol ill try to make them happy tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yookane/pseuds/Yookane
Summary: All sorts of one-shots featuring our favorite Seijoh 3rd year babes.





	MatsuHanaIwaOi One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa thinks big boys like him are not allowed to cry. Matsuhanaiwa are there for him to teach him that everyone needs to cry sometimes.

Oikawa huffed for what seemed like the tenth time that morning since running out of his house in a fit of rage on the way to school. First, he woke up late, then as he was rushing out the door, his mother decided to yell at him for no reason. She had been hard on him ever since his dad left a year ago. He honestly doesn't blame his father, he just wishes that he would at least keep in touch with his only son and not have left him there to deal with the crazy woman he calls his mother. He rolled his eyes and slammed the door on his way out. He shot a quick text to the group chat of him and his 3 boyfriends informing them that he will be late to their usual meeting spot and to just go on ahead to class. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked faster. 

Oikawa Tooru doesn't cry. 

As he walked up the front gate of his school, no one was there, which really showed how late he was. He walked into his next class, just then realizing he forgot his textbook for that class which resulted in him in getting lunch detention. Getting lunch detention was a big deal to him because then he couldn't eat lunch with his boyfriends which he was very much looking forward to. He won't be able to see them until practice after school that day. He visibly slumped with a sigh as he felt a migraine come in. 

The rest of his classes went by very slowly until the lunchtime bell rang. He quickly gathered his stuff and went to the detention room. 

It was long and horrible and quite a lot of people were in there so he didn't really sit alone, but he didn't care. He didn't care that he fell asleep in his last class of the day and almost got caught. He didn't care about what happened this morning with his mother. He also didn't care about the people gossiping about the usual pretty boy Oikawa-san coming to school looking like a literal tornado. He wouldn't be surprised that word spread to the other classes including the one Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were in. 

He walked his way, absentmindedly to the clubroom. Most of the team were already in the gym, he guessed by the loud squeaking of volleyball shoes and yells. He quickly changed, ignoring the pounding headache that made him want to throw up. He took a deep breath and swallowed harshly. Oikawa Tooru doesn't cry. He walked out of the clubroom with only one thought in his mind.

I can't do this

The door to the gym was loud so he didn't even try to sneak in, opening the door with his head down.

 

Oikawa Tooru doesn't cry.

 

Oikawa Tooru doesn't cry.

 

Oikawa Tooru doesn't cry.

 

He realized immediately how silent it was in the gym. They must have heard the gossip. He strided his way to the coach.

"I need to talk to you outside. Please" The voice was small and so un-Oikawa like.  
His coach nodded, respecting the seriousness of his voice. 

"Continue practicing. And I don't wanna hear any gossip about this!" He ordered and walked outside with the brunette third year, who avoided eye contact with three certain people. "Oikawa," coach paused. "Are you okay? You look like your in pain." He said gruffly. And all Oikawa could do was shake his head. Which was a bad idea, because now his head was spinning even more, resulting in him to catch his balance on the wall of the gym.

"Oikawa, I'm gonna need to call an ambulance, or at least your mother-" "No!" Oikawa cut him off. "Not her, anyone but her. She wouldn't come anyway" He said quietly, panting. Coach sighed. "Well, do you have anyone else you could call? If not I need to call an ambulance." He asked. "My sister," Oikawa said.

Coach called Oikawa's sister, Miyumi, and told her the state of being her little brother is in. She quickly made her way over which took about 20 minutes, without Takeru, thankfully. He didn't want anyone seeing the state that he's in at the moment. She helped him in the car and got his bag from inside the gym, ignoring the confused stares and murmurings of "Who is that?", "She kinda looks like Oikawa", "Cuz that's his older sister, you idiot!"

On the way home, she gave him a bag that held pills to reduce headaches/migraines. He took them with a wobbly smile and asked whatever god out there how he was blessed with such a wonderful sister. "I'm guessing mom is the cause of this?" She asked after a few minutes of driving. "Pretty much," he replied. "I miss her." "Yea, same. Dad too." She sighed. "I really don't want you living with her but I also don't want her to be alone. But Tooru, please please please call me if anything happens. I'll be there in a heartbeat."  
Oikawa smiled and thanked her.

His blessing of a sister got him some fast food and took him home. But not before hugging him and kissing his temple. Which he fake gagged at just to tease her. As he ate, he turned on his phone to find loads of messages from the group chat. He was about to open them then there was a knock at his door. He slumped and mentally prepared himself as he set down his food on his desk and went down the stairs, opened the door, and almost tackled to the ground by three large bodies.

"Tooru! We were so worried about you, what happened? And your sister came into the gym and got your stuff and people told me that you weren't looking too well, and-" Oikawa smiled. A wobbly smile, but a smile. "I'm okay Taka." Was all he said. 

The three boys looked at each other and then Oikawa felt arms wrap around him from all sides. "We love you, Tooru. You scared all of us today, and I hope that you know that you can talk to us at any time" Iwaizumi said softly and pecked his cheek. "It's what we do, we are there for each other. There's three of us so that means triple the support and love you'll get." Matsukawa said and kissed Oikawa's nose.

Oikawa smiled. "I love you guys so much." His voice cracked. 

They all went upstairs to Oikawa's room and cuddled and watched a movie until he was comfortable enough to talk.

He told them about his mother. He told them about his father. He told them about his mental stability. He told them everything.

 

And Oikawa Tooru cried.

 

Oikawa Tooru can cry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yo, yo homie Joe's it's me.  
This was a lot longer than expected, and I'm sorry it was mostly Oikawa centered but oh well cuz I like this chapter, anywayyyy, this will also be posted on wattpad maybe if it chooses not to be bitchy and my username is also 'Yookane' so follow me ig.  
Anyways, another chapter might be out soon idk but Love Yall :* Duces!

~Yookane


End file.
